Times Rememberd
by KorraWT
Summary: Asami goes through her day remembering various aspects of days gone by.


**A/N- My submission for this week's prompt in the Pro-Bending Circuit**

 **Words:1751**

 **Prompts: Yawning, Green, No Dialog**

Asami woke just several minutes before her alarm like she did every day. She sat up, switched her alarm to off, and set to stretching out her sleepiness, a yawn racking her body but relieving the last holding grips of sleep. As she got out of bed she grabbed the robe that lie on the chair beside her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and made corrections to the water so her shower would be just the right temperature. She walked back to her vanity mirror and looked at herself. Asami stared into her green eyes as she began to brush out her hair. She counted every stroke as she reflected on how much her face had changed from the fateful day she had hit Mako with her moped and her life would change forever.

Asami thought back to when she first met Korra and the hurt in Korra's eyes when she realized Asami was adorning Mako's arm. She remembered how distant Korra could be at times before Korra discovered her father was the financial backer to the Equalists. Asami remembered how, regardless of how she felt about Asami and Mako's relationship, she was so open to helping Asami out, even helping her get contracts with the Southern Water Tribe. She remembered their adventures looking for the new Airbenders and when she finally realized she had feelings for Korra. She thought about Korra leaving her for three years to recover in the south, and how she resented not telling Korra how she felt earlier. She remembered how great it was to see her for lunch, even if they did get into a fight, and their subsequent mission to save Prince Wu. She remembered how terrified she was when they couldn't find Korra or Kuvira after the creation of the new spirit portal. She thought about her trip to the spirit world with Korra and how they both confessed their love to each other as they sat in the Tree of Time.

98, 99, 100 stroked finally reached as she took her robe and sleeping clothes off as she stepped into the shower, giving the look in her green eyes one last glance. Asami reflected about her time with Korra in the spirit world for those two weeks. As the hot water ran down her body Asami remembered standing in a waterfall just inside the forest Korra had led her to. The water so warm and light, completely different than anything she had experienced in this world This was the first time Asami had ever exposed her body to Korra, and the first time she was able to see Korra's body back in true fighting form. The emotions that played across Asami's mind came to an abrupt end as she turned the water off.

Grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her Asami walked back to her vanity and got ready for the day, staring into her green eyes and thinking about the how rest of the day would play out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asami's day at Future Industries began like any other. She sat looking at contracts that involved a high speed railway system throughout the Earth Republic. It has been nearly fifty years since the former Prince Wu dissolved the Earth Kingdom and the first high speed railway was built with help from Future Industries. Asami remembered how much time she spent in Ba Sing Se with Korra discussing infrastructure upgrades throughout the newly formed Earth Territories. She and Korra along with Bolin, Mako, Opal and Wu had traveled to every major hub in every territory to negotiate trade deals as well as land management for a constructed rail system. She remembered that this was when she and Korra had finally opened up to their friends that they were in fact very much in love with each other.

Asami smiled inwardly as she recalled Bolin rushing over to the two women and picking them up in a giant hug, saying he had known it all along. Opal admitting that Bolin had mentioned something about the two women and Mako cracking a joke about being the bridge that brought them together. Everything felt so fresh and new back then, as if it were a lifetime ago. Asami pulled out her compact and looked at herself in the mirror. Green eyes still as sharp as ever but the lines around her eyes just proved everything was a lifetime ago.

Asami glanced up at her clock and realized she had spent a better part of her day reading over contracts. She had about twenty minutes to finish up what she was doing before she was to meet with other members of the White Lotus at Air Temple Island. She was looking forward to seeing all her friends. While they had rebuilt Republic City and the Earth Territories together their own lives took different paths.

Bolin and Opal ended up having a big family and while Bolin was an advisor to the Earth Territories and their militaries; Opal was given the responsibility of the Southern Air Temple upon her obtaining Airbending Master. Bolin's time was often split between the Air Temple and Ba Sing Se. You wouldn't know how absent he was for how much his children adored him. And much to the surprise of Bolin and Opal the triplets of their 6 ended up being firebenders like their Uncle Mako. The other 3 being split into 2 airbenders and an earth bender. Korra was elated to teach the triplets firebending since Mako was being groomed for Police Chief in Republic City and spent most of his time there with his wife, Yuki. Yuki, a fellow detective on the force with Mako, had spent much of her time after the evacuation with Mako trying to maintain the Triads' crime. Their only son ended up being a waterbender just like Yuki but was the spitting image of Mako. Unlike his parents however he found his calling in journalism, and much to the dismay of Mako, he found himself working for one of Republic City's best selling tabloids. With a close connection to the Avatar he had the inside scoop of anything that occurred in Korra and Asami's personal life, the two women always giving him an inside scoop.

As Asami made her way to her car she thought about how no matter how many driving lessons she had given Korra the Avatar was a horrible driver. She did remember how that was the first bonding moment they ever had, on Asami's racetrack. Then later teaching her how to drive before the whole deal with Zaheer happened. Even twenty years after Korra's return, she mostly opted for the use of her airbending staff more so than driving her car. Asami always assumed it was because of the freedom airbending offered over having to obey the rules of the road. Although, Asami was a non bender and was comfortable with her non bending there was part of her that envied Korra's ability to control the elements and the kind of freedom that came with that. While Asami did understand the pressures Korra had there were times she wanted to control the skies without the use of an airplane or to make way across the sea without the use of a boat.

Asami's drive across the city to the docks was relatively short considering she knew every shortcut she could possibly take. As she boarded the ferry to Airbender Island she thought back to every time she went to visit Korra after their visit to the Spirit World. Asami remembered the butterflies in her stomach every time she went to see Korra. But Asami remembered it felt that way even years after they married and adopted children of their own every time she went longer than a few hours without seeing Korra the butterflies would turn up shortly before their reunion.

As the shore of Air Temple Island made an appearance, the butterflies Asami hadn't felt in nearly a decade surfaced. She looked at the figured donned in their White Lotus attire and instantly regretted coming straight from the Future Industries office, her regular garb would suffice for the meeting though.

As soon as Asami stepped off the ferry, she was greeted by those she had accepted as her family after her real family was taken away from her so soon. And there before her stood her son, the now chief of the Southern Water tribe in his White Lotus dress. It hadn't hit Asami until now how much he looked like Korra despite not having any blood relation the the Avatar. It was the way he carried himself so carefree and confident that made Asami feel like Kota was more Korra than herself. To the right of him stood his sister Anzu who was every bit Asami that Kota was Korra, right down to her taste in black and red. Much like Kota, Anzu was also an orphan who found her way into Asami and Korra's life, along with their third adopted child Wenhao. Wenhao, was absent however, as she was now a commander in the United Republic Navy, and despite her status as a White Lotus member her service in the navy was always her first and foremost duty.

Asami hugged and greeted the members of her family as well as Mako, Bolin, Opal, Meelo, Ikki, and other long time White Lotus as she made her way to the main hall. As soon as she stepped into the hall she was greeted by Jinora and before her stood a young Earth Republic boy no older than 8. Before the trials even started Asami knew by his smile, they had found the new Avatar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Asami got back into her car she decided that she needed to make a pitstop. As she parked her car Asami looked up at the statue of Korra standing proudly in the middle of what was now Avatar Korra Memorial Park. Asami sat on the bench that was directly across from the statue Asami had commissioned the first time she rebuilt the city. Not much had changed about the park since she had it built all those years ago, except now there was a plaque mounted at the bottom of the statue.

 _To all before and to all whom may come after._

 _Let your sacrifices be known and your cause be just._

 _Avatar Korra your time here was too short but your legacy lives on forever._


End file.
